Gudōdama
Gudōdama są kulami, miękkiej czakry, które są złożone z pięciu podstawowych przemian natury, oprócz wersji Yin-Yang i naturalnej energii. Są w stanie negacji wszelkich form ninjutsu. Nabycie There are multiple ways to acquire the Truth-Seeking Balls: * Those who awaken the Six Paths Senjutsu can manifest nine orbs that float in a circular formation behind the user's back. * Those who become the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki gain nine orbs that float behind the user's back in a circular formation with an additional one that appears to on standby become a shakujō, but can transform into a ball or as desired like the other orbs. While Hagoromo was levitating, the orbs were floating in a circle below him, while his shakujō hovered behind his back. Obito only had two orbs at first, but got all ten when he gained control over the Ten-Tails. The black orbs of the Ten-Tails Jinchūriki are similar to Tailed Beast Balls. * Those who fully manifest the Tenseigan can access nine Truth-Seeking Balls. Normally, the orbs float behind the user's back, in a sigmodial formation for Hamura and a circular formation for Toneri. * Obito Uchiha, after having lost the Ten-Tails, was able to create a makeshift Truth-Seeking Ball out of Black Zetsu's mass and shape it into a shakujō. Additionally, he absorbed some of Madara's Six Paths senjutsu chakra and applied it to the staff, making it invulnerable to Madara's own Truth-Seeking Balls. Użycie Gudōdama może być ukształtowane w różnych formach, co pozwala im na elastyczność wykorzystania w celach ofensywnych, defensywnych i uzupełniających. Obito Uchiha kształtował kule poprzez ich przebicie przez otwory, które tymczasowo utworzone w dłoniach, podczas gdy inni rezygnują z tego procesu i po prostu kształtują je. Kule można owinąć wokół użytkownika, aby działać jako tarcza ochronna, lub może zostać uruchomiony, aby służyć jako pociski wysokiej prędkości. One są także zdolne do wywołania eksplozji masowe szybko rozszerza się wielkością. Wedługo Hiruzena Sarutobiego, ta technika wykorzystuje ataki, które zmieniają swój cel w pył w jednej chwili na podobnej zasadzie wersji uwolnienia pyłu, ale wyższy poziom w zakresie transformacji kształtu. To pozwala na stałe użycie zarówno do celów ofensywnych i defensywnych. Hiruzen również zauważa, że ponieważ substancja jest większą kombinacją niż czterech przemian natury, nie jest kekkei genkai, ani kekkei tōta. Tobirama Senju odkrył, że ta technika może wykorzystywać uwolnienie yin i yang, aby zniweczyć wszystkie ninjutsu. W rezultacie, szkody wyrządzone przez technikę do ożywionej osoby, która może zwykle zregenerować nieskończenie, nie może zostać naprawiony. Jednakże, Gudōdama Obito tych nie niwecząc ninjutsu przed nim zyskuje kontrolę nad mocą dziesięcioogoniastego. Obito używa czarną substancję odbiorników czakry, strzelając im w sześciu kierunkach, aby wykonać Musekiyōjin. Kule mogą być również wykorzystane do stworzenia Nunoboko no Ken. Czarna substancja jest trwała, tylko obrażeniom od potężnych technik, takich jak Sekizō i senjutsu podwyższonym Bijūdama. Zgodnie z Sasuke Uchihą, kule Naruto składa się z "Czakry Mędrca Sześciu Ścieżek". Gdy Kaguya przywołuje ogromną Gudōdamę, Czarny Zetsu zauważa, że to może być wykorzystane do stworzenia nowego wymiaru. Warianty kształtu Wariant Defensywny.png|Wariant Defensywny. Normalny kształt i ostrze.png|Normalny kształt i ostrze. Lanca.png|Lanca. Wariant bomby.png|Wariant bomby. Druga Transformacja Mędrca Obito.png|Druga Transformacja Mędrca Obito. Gudōdama.png|Shakujō. Wariant Odbiornika Czakry.png|Wariant Odbiornika Czakry. Wariant Rąk Czakry.png|Wariant Rąk Czakry. Wariant Nunoboko no Ken i tarczy.png|Wariant Nunoboko no Ken i tarczy. Transformacja Mędrca Naruto.png|Wariant kija. Wariant platformy.png|Wariant platformy. Kategoria:Jutsu Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Uwolnienie Ognia Kategoria:Uwolnienie Błyskawicy Kategoria:Uwolnienie Wiatru Kategoria:Uwolnienie Yin-Yang Kategoria:Uwolnienie Wody Kategoria:Uwolnienie Ziemi